Sharpened Love
by the-evil-soup-can
Summary: he left them. he chose his dead lover over the living one. it was his loss and anothers gain, but everything comes with a challenge. sesskagoc and of course sanmir
1. Default Chapter

de: oh look I wrote a story after I said that I wasn't going to

DOBF: HA! I told you your inner author would take over your soul! Muahahaha!

de: when did you say that and aren't you supposed to be on the street corner doing your job? The guys are going to be mad

DOBF: HA HA! Your funny! Note the sarcasm… whore

de: oh yah you left your vibrator at my house.

DOBF: damn it! Got a get that soon! Your mother is getting impatient

de: o.O hey don't bring her into this! locks at DOBF into closet HA! Now on with the story, oh yah it takes place AFTER naraku dies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 1**

She never asked for much, just an occasional visit to see her family and his love. He only gave her heartbreak and tears. The foolish hanyou that she loved so much left her for his undead lover. He promised that he would always be there for her, but he also promised his lover that he would go to hell with her. He for filled the promise that cost him his life. Misery over took the young girl at the lost of one of her best friends and love. Now here she stood, on a hill in the middle of the night looking up at the stars. Kagome sighed as the memory of what happened played over yet again in her mind. (A/N: I hate flash backs so im not putting one. Use your imagination)

"Why must I go through all of this?" Kagome asked herself.

She knew that she still had her family and other friends, but it just wasn't the same without the loud mouth Inuyasha. It had been about three days since he left them all for that bitch.

"So he is actually gone," came a cold voice.

At hearing someone speak to her, Kagome jumped around to meet none other then the famous lord fluffy himself. (A/N: HOTTIE) Without any fear Kagome told him what had happened. Sesshomaru was not surprised to hear that his brother had fallen victim to a human women. '_It must run in the family,'_ thought Sesshomaru, but of course he would never go down the same path that his father and brother had gone.

"Where is the sward," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Apparently up your ass," mumbled Kagome as she looked away.

At hearing this Sesshomaru slammed Kagome into the ground while using his weight to keep her there. (A/N: dreamy look I would so like to be kagome right now) His face was a bit to close for comfort in Kagome comfort.

"You will reframe from speaking to me in such a manner," said Sesshomaru.

"If you don't get off of me right now then im going to purify your sorry ass to hell!" yelled Kagome.

Sesshomaru could see the fire in her eyes. He did have to give her credit for talking back to him. He raised his claws that started to turn green from the acid, but it never hit its intended target for a little girl by the name of Rin came running up to the pair.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" yelled Rin.

When he heard this he jumped off of Kagome like she had a disease and looked toward Rin.

"What was Sesshomaru-sama doing to Kagome-san?" asked Rin with a lopsided look, confusion written on her face.

"Nothing," was his reply.

"Come Rin we must take our leave now," as soon as Rin was out of hearing range he turned to Kagome.

"Your life has been spared for now miko. Count your blessings," and with that said Sesshomaru walked in the direction in which Rin had taken.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Realizing that she was still on the ground she got up and decided that it was time to return to her friends, Shippo was probably worried about her. As she entered Kaede hut a small orange fur ball tackled her.

"I haven't been gone that long Shippo," said Kagome.

Ever since Inuyasha left the young kitsune hardly ever left Kagome side, to scared that she would leave any second because the mutt was gone.

"I know, I just missed you," said Shippo.

"Don't worry Shippo, Kagome would tell us if she was going to leave us," came Sango.

"I wouldn't leave you Shippo. I wouldn't leave any of you," Kagome said while looking at each of them.

This seemed to calm Shippo for now, so he let go of Kagome. Kagome walked over to Sango and sat down next to her.

"So has Miroku asked you to marry him yet?" whispered Kagome.

At this Sango started to turn bright red.

"What makes you think he would want to marry me? If he was going to ask me to marry him then that would mean that Sesshomaru would mate with a human man," replied Sango.

Kagome just sighed and shook her head in disappointment. Across the room sat Miroku who was deep in thought when suddenly he sprang up and walked over to Sango.

"Sango may I speak with you out side?" asked Miroku.

"Sure," said Sango.

With that said they both walked out of the hut. After about a minute or so Sango came running into the hut and grabbed kagome in a bone-crushing hug.

"SESSHOMARU IS GOING TO MATE WITH A HUMAN MAN!" yelled Sango.

"What?" Kagome said, then it hit her. "Oh my fucking god!"

At that moment Miroku walked in with a huge grin on his face. Kagome ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I knew you were going to ask Sango to marry you! I just knew it!" said Kagome.

Miroku started to blush as well as Sango. Shippo was excited for the monk, soon to be ex monk and the demon slayer. (A/N: you can't be a monk when you're married. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE 1,000 WORDS? Sigh) Things were going to change for the better. No longer stuck mourning over the hanyou that betrayed them all, now they could look forward to happy children running around calling for their mother and father (a.k.a. Sango and Miroku)

(inside closet)

DOBF: why hello Mr. Malfoy! Get locked in here by a bitch too?

DM: yep… Pansy!

DOBF: oh… Ms. Parkison… so whatcha wanna do?

de: opens closet and peeks in damn I forgot Pansy put Draco in here.

DOBF: aranges herself yep… so yah Draco and me… we… uh… um were bonding. Such a… uh… nice bloke he is… yep.

de: shakes head now I have to sanitize that closet because I need it later on winks. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

de: so…hi again

DOBF: umm… yah… - CHUDLEY CANNONS -

de: rightttt… so since we have nothing to talk about should we go straight to the story?

DOBE: naaahhh… the fans need a few more lines of stalling

de: your evil. I guess that's why im your friend

DOBF: yep! So are you enjoying your big, warm, and cozy tower, while im in my nice, chilly dungeon. (don't get me wrong. I love it!)

de: well right now im freezing my ass off cuz SOMEONE has the air conditioner on

DOBF: what can I say! I like the coldness, and during the summer it's the closest to my dorm that I can get

de: what ever your just weird. Well on with the story

Chapter 2

The village has been in an uproar after hearing about the wedding that was soon to happen. The wedding was to take place in two months under the God tree. It was Miroku's idea to have it there because that was the last place that they say Inuyasha. The women of the village were planning the wedding while the men built a house for the couple. Outside of Kaede's hut a large group of women could be seen and in the middle was the bride to be and her best friend.

"Miroku thinks that the theme color should be purple, but I like pink," said Sango.

"Well its up to you Sango since your planning the wedding," said Kagome.

All the women nodded their heads in agreement.

"Pink it is then," said Sango.

"I can get you a wedding dress from my time if you like. I brought some magazines to show you what they look like," said Kagome.

The whole group of women gathered close to Kagome to see the dresses. All of the women gasped at seeing the pictures. They had never seen such beautiful gowns. One of the dresses caught Sango's eye. It had a white and pink corset like top with cherry blossoms on it. The bottom flowed out and it to had pink cherry blossoms sowed into it. It dragged a few feet. (A/N: I tried to copy my moms wedding dress but hers was red and white. It was amazing).

"This is it! This is the dress I wont. Its perfect," said Sango.

"That's a great dress Sango. Miroku is going to be shocked at how beautiful your going to look in that dress," said Kagome.

With the dress out of the way, the women started on the arrangements. They decided to get pink streamers and hang them up in the trees. There would be rose petals were Sango was gong to walk. (A/N: I don't know what the weddings are like in Japan so im using American weddings). Shippo was to be the ring barer and Kagome was to be the maid of honor. Kagome was going to do Sango's make-up and hair. Kirara was going to stand next to Miroku with a purple bow tie around her neck. Miroku was going to wear a traditional groom out fit.

**2 months later**

The wedding had gone beautifully. Nothing went wrong. Now the happy couple could be found in their new home, becoming a true family. Kagome could be found sitting on the lip of the old well. Sure she was happy for her friends, but she needed someone in her life that would love her just as Sango loves Miroku. There was always Kouga, but she felt that since he promised Ayame that he would marry/mate with her. He belonged to Ayame. Kagome was starting to get a creepy feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around to make sure that she was alone, then she saw them, purple eyes were starring back at her. She jumped up and automatically reached for her bows and arrows, but all she grasped was air.

"Damn," whispered Kagome.

When she looked back to where she saw the eyes they were gone.

"You shouldn't be in a forest by yourself and without any weapons," came a silky voice from behind her.

Kagome spun around and the beauty she saw could even rival that of Sesshomaru. (A/N: now that is saying something). It was the demon with the purple eyes. He was taller then her by a head, with black hair that went down to under his ears. (A/N: think of kens hair from model). He wasn't wearing a kimono, on the contrary, what he was wearing looked like something from her time. (A/N: just think of something Dark from DNAngel would wear). There were also, what seemed to be, black angel wings on his back. Kagome took a step back so he took a step forward.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Kagome said a little frightened.

"You have nothing to fear. I will not hurt you. As for my name I go by Sonoska and I have come here to collect what is mine," said Sonoska.

"I don't have anything that belongs to you," said Kagome.

"Oh, but you are wrong. You see the hanyou, Inuyasha I believe, has made a bet with me. The thing was that if I could kill Naraku before him then his jewel shard detector belongs to me and since im the one that defeated Naraku you belong to me," said Sonoska.

Kagome just stood there letting the information sink in. when it finally sunk in Kagome was furious, furious was an understatement. She was about to blow a gasket.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! IM NOT SOME KIND OF OBJECT YOU CAN CLAIM!" yelled Kagome.

Sonoska had covered his ears halfway through the yelling for the sake of his poor ears. After the yelling had subsided Sonoska decided that it was safe to put his hands down. He just shook his head and sighed.

"I knew I would need this," he said as he pulled out a small glass jar and smashed it on the ground where Kagome stood. Purple smoke flew up around Kagome.

"What cough is this cough stuff," asked Kagome before darkness took over her vision.

Slowly Kagome senses were coming back to her. She felt around to see what she was on. Then it hit her. She wasn't on grass or in her sleeping bag she was on a bed. She shot up when she heard a door open. She turned toward the door and there stood Sonoska.

"I see that you're up now," said Sonoska.

"Where am I?" asked Kagome.

"You are in my home," Sonoska said as he walked over to the bed in which Kagome sat on. Once he got to the bed he sat on the edge just watching Kagome reaction, which he new wasn't going to be good.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRING ME HERE and where exactly is here?" asked Kagome.

"One, I do have a right since you belong to me, and two, you are in the northern lands for I am its Lord, " said Sonoska while sticking up his fingers with every number he said. He also moved his bangs so that Kagome could see that black star on his forehead.

"As a Lord you shouldn't make bets on peoples lives. I feel sorry for your subjects," said Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

de: that took forever to make

DOBF: zzzzzzzzzzzz

de: you're a bitch! Oh I saw Ron yesterday and he wasn't to happy about what u did with Draco

DOBF: you lie! He asked me to try on his shirt because its supposedly was made for men and women! Assumptions assumptions you dirty whore!

de: I blame Miroku for my perverted side

DOBF: don't bring my ex-boyfriend into this!

Miroku: did someone call me?

de: to late

DOBF: well, shit… hey Miroku how have you and Sango shudder doing?

Miroku: smiles we got married

de: yep. I forgot to tell u that DOBF

DOBF: oh. Well congratulations Miroku. Glad to see we have both moved on

de: ok I have to go now so hopefully I continue this story


	3. Chapter 3

de: OMG I have a great idea for this chapter

DOBF: asp WHAT?

de: you'll have to read it

DOBF: no thanks

de: fine forget you! And here I thought you were my friend

DOBF: OO! Fruit loops!

de: why am I your friend again you stupid cat

DOBF: because I'll kick any ones arse that messes with you AND because… well just because… and hey don't call me stupid you moron of a dog. SIT bam hahahaha

de: OUCH! Remind me to kill Inuyasha for putting these damn beads on me. Im not a moron! You're the one that can't remember crap!

DOBF: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

de: mumbles in dirt

DOBF: SIT!

de: passes out

Chapter 3 

She couldn't take him just starring at her. His calm demeanor was starting to creep her out. She could tell that he was looking her over. Kagome shifted under his gaze. Suddenly Sonoskas' hand shot out and cupped her face, turning it this way and that.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Kagome.

"You are quite beautiful did you know that?" replied Sonoska.

At this Kagome blushed. She didn't know how to respond so she just stayed quiet.

"You will do nicely. These lands have been needing a Lady for quite some time now," said Sonoska.

"WHAT!" yelled Kagome. It seemed that Sonoskas' ears were getting quite a workout today.

"Ok I know that this has been a stressful and shocking day for you, but can you please not yell. My ears are still ringing from your earlier yells," said Sonoska.

Even though she was mad at him she still felt bad for hurting his ears, being the good person that she is.

"Im sorry if I hurt your ears," said Kagome.

"You need not be sorry for anything," Sonoska said this as he was getting up to leave, " I'll be back later on in the evening and I will send up a servant to bring you something to eat. I'm going to be putting guards at your door so don't try to escape," with that said Sonoska left the room leaving Kagome to wonder what was going to happen to her.

A few minutes later, as he said, a servant was brought into her room with a tray towering with food. By this time Kagome was beyond bored and lonely. It was a female servant, a cat demon it seemed. She was wearing a plain white kimono that had a star stitched on the left side of her chest. '_Apparently the servants and most likely everyone that works here has a star to show that they are property of the northern lord_,' thought Kagome. She also had a white obi to go along with her white kimono. Her hair was blonde and was pulled back into a ponytail. She placed the food tray on a table that was setup by the balcony next to Kagome bed. After setting the food down the demoness got up to leave.

"Wait!" said Kagome.

At hearing this, the servant turned around.

"Yes milady. What can I do for you?" asked the demoness.

"Would you like to stay and sit with me? You have no idea how bored I've been. Another persons company would be gladly appreciated. By the way my name is Kagome," said Kagome.

The demoness smiled at this and sat down across from Kagome.

"Hi my name is Mitsuko (A/N: it means Emily in Japanese so my friend is in the story )," and with that the two started to get to know each other.

Mean while in Inuyashas' Forrest the rest of the gang, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, minus Inuyasha of course, where on the looking for their best friend Kagome. When Shippo noticed that Kagome wasn't anywhere to be seen he began to get worried and started looking around the village for his adopted mother. When he couldn't find her he went to go tell Kaede, he didn't want to bother Sango and Miroku since they just got married. Kaede hadn't seen Kagome and was also getting worried. They had to tell Sango and Miroku now. This all lead up to the group searching for Kagome.

"When was the last time you saw her Shippo?" asked Sango yet again.

"The last time I say her was during the wedding," answered Shippo

"Are you sure?" Sango was in a panic state by now. This was supposed to be the best day of her life, but now her best friend was missing. To top it all off no one had seen her for the whole day. Things were not looking too good.

"So the miko is missing now? It seems that your group is getting smaller and smaller. Pretty soon you will all go your separate ways," came Sesshomarus' voice.

The group turned to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is true that Kagome is missing. Is there by any chance that you could have seen her in the forest?" asked Miroku, knowing full well that if Kagome was in Inuyashas' forest then he would know.

"She is not in the area and has not been for the past few hours," said Sesshomaru.

This information didn't seem to help the group when it came to their fears.

"What do you think happened to her?" asked Sango to Miroku.

"She might have gone back to her time," was Miroku's only excuse.

"No, she wouldn't have left all he thing here," said Shippo.

"Shippo's right and she wouldn't have left without telling one of us," said Sango.

When the group turned back to Sesshomaru he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that," said Sango.

"What are we going to do know?" asked Shippo.

"We have to go search for her. Maybe Kouga took Kagome," said Miroku.

"Kirara do you smell any scent of Kougas'?" asked Sango to her beloved fire cat. Kirara just shook her head.

"Where do we start? We have no idea if Kagome had been kid napped or even killed," said Sango.

At hearing this Shippo started to cry. He missed Kagome already and he didn't want to lose her, she was like a mother to him and he already lost both of his parents. Apparently things weren't going to get better anytime soon.

Now back with Kagome and her new friend Mitsuko. Throughout the entire conversation the two found out that they had a lot in common. Kagome found out that Mitsuko had a little brother as well and had been working here for most of her life. She spoke fondly of her lord. Suddenly the door to the room opened and in walked Sonoska as well as another demon that looked like him, but a younger version. This younger version had long hair much like Sesshomaru's where as his father had short hair and he wore a black kimono that had white dragons stitched onto it. Mitsuko got up and left, but not before.

" Kagome I would like you to meet my son Tamasine. He his your future mate," said Sonoska.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

de: DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING NOW DID YOU! DUN DUN DUN!


	4. Chapter 4

TESC: ok so I changed my little name from de to TESC more fitting don't u think? Im doing this in school so you people better be happy

DOBF: Tanya, you keep eating chocolate, you will end up a fat arse

TESC: I need an ass and chocolate is my friend it would never hurt me

DOBF: right…

TESC: you know its true

DOBF: I like boys. Hot boys. Not chocolate. End. Of. Story.

TESC: forget the chocolate where's the hot boys?

(enter hot boys)

DOBF: I call… a few… hehe

TESC: we'll split them

DOBF: ok I'll take the 7 blondes and 2 brunettes, you have girdy

TESC: did you notice the word HOT boys enter? Well anyway on with the story.

Chapter 4 

She didn't expect this. (A/N: nether did you). She thought that she was going to become Sonoska's mate. Why is Kagome fates favorite toy? Twisting her life so that she could never have a simple life. Never had it been easy. First her father left her when she was really young, then she had to deal with Hojo, and finally the whole going back in time and getting her heart broken which all lead up to were she was today, stuck in a castle and being forced to become some strangers wife.

"You really are a gem to behold," said Tamasine.

"Flattery wont get you anywhere," she knew it was mean, but that didn't stop her from venting out her anger. I mean for gods sake this was the man she was being forced to married to.

"Its expected of you to act this way, but after the mating ceremony you'll get adjusted. Hopefully there will be little ones running around this palace once again," said Sonoska.

He was beaming from ear to ear. You could see that he greatly wanted to become a grand father.

"Im not objecting. I think it would be quit enjoyable filling this place with little ones," said Tamasine, winking to Kagome.

This made Kagome want to puke. She had to find a way to get out of this. Then it hit her.

"I forgot to tell you that im already promised to someone," said Kagome with a triumphed smirk on her face.

At hearing this both Tamasine and Sonoska frowned. They didn't expect to hear this. Just seeing their faces made Kagome feel like she won.

"And to who are you promised to?" asked Tamasine

Of course Kagome hadn't thought that far so she just said the first name that came to her mind.

"Sesshomaru," she didn't know why or even how that name came to mind.

This was shocking information, I mean really shocking, they would have never guessed she was to be Sesshomarus mate, of course they didn't know that she was lying, I mean, god who in their right mind would want to be with Sesshomaru! (A/N: ME!).

"Sesshomaru? Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru?" asked Tamasine.

"The one and only," said Kagome.

Tamasine and Sonoska couldn't believe this. This was Sesshomaru they were talking about, the human hating, cold heartless bastard that strikes fear into the hearts of everyone. Since when did he want a mate, a human no less? All the other lords have been pestering him for centuries and now all of a sudden he chooses a mate that was suppose to be the next Lady of the Northern Lands. Kagome knew that this was going to bite her in the ass, but she could use anything at the moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru is arriving here tomorrow, we shall talk to him about it then," said Sonoska.

And here was where the biting began.

'_Ok, so I got into more trouble. Now on to plan B, once I figure out what plan B is,' _thought Kagome.

"Don't worry chica I'll make sure that you become my mate," said Tamasine while grabbing Kagomes chin and began stroking her cheek.

'_I need to take a bath after this to get the creeps slim off of me,'_ thought Kagome.

After Tamasine was done having fun stroking Kagomes cheek, he and his father left. Now was Kagomes time to think up an escape route. Looking around the room Kagome discovered a closet. Walking over to it and opening it up only one word could describe it, "wow". It was a walk in closet with kimonos everywhere, each more beautiful then the last. Turning back around and looking at the room a window caught her eye. How she did not see that before she will never know. She went over to the window and looked down. Apparently she was on the second floor. And yet again an idea struck her. Walking back to the closet, Kagome started tying the kimonos together. It had gotten dark by the time Kagome was done. (A/N: ya ya I know this is used way too much, well suck it up). She threw her man made rope out the window and began to climb down. Once her foot touched the ground she turned around and bumped into, a wall? No it was hard like one, but it had clothing on it. Realization hit her. It wasn't a wall, but a person.

"So this is where you have been," said the person.

Kagome did NOT want to hear this voice. She looked up to have the devil himself.

"I don't have time for this Sesshomaru. Just let me pass," said kagome trying to get around him. Suddenly his hand shot out at her.

"You really are foolish," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome was going to hate herself for what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry my lord. I did not mean to be rude to you. I am just in a hurry," said Kagome.

"I should kill you where you stand," said Sesshomaru. For some odd reason he let go of her. "Your friends are looking for you."

This wasn't the Sesshomaru she knew. The Sesshomaru she knew would have killed her in an instance. She saw Sesshomaru walk away, heading towards the castle she just escaped.

"You should get going. The sun is rising and I can hear Tamasine heading toward the room you just came out of," said Sesshomaru, not facing Kagome.

Kagome just stood there with disbelief on her face. Sesshomaru was letting her go. Then his words sunk in. she had to get going and with that she ran into the forest. She had been running for about an hour now. Kagome was getting tired so she decided that she was far enough to take a break. A few feet away sat a river. Kagome spotted a rock next to the river and sat on it. Looking back towards the direction she came in, Kagome thought, '_I wonder if they discovered that im gone im gone yet. Other then Sesshomaru it was pretty easy to escape_.' This started to worry her. Now even more paranoid then before Kagome got up and started running again.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede had given up the search, but they still held hope that Kagome would some how come back one day. Sango went on a killing spree with Miroku trying to calm her down. Shippo didn't speak anymore. He would just stay inside and stare at the door expecting Kagome to walk through it at any minute. Kaede just went about doing her normal routine. Sure she was grieving on the inside, but she had a duty to uphold, other people were counting on her as well. Oh and we must not forget about our dear friend Kilala. She just sat and watched Miroku's failing attempts to calm down his wife. This had been going on since the day Kagome had disappeared. Suddenly Kilala sat up and transformed while looking to her right. This caught Sango's and Miroku's attention.

"What is it Kilala?" asked Sango.

In the distance Miroku spotted a whirlwind. With a sigh he named the disturbance.

"Its just Koga," replied Miroku.

With that said, said wolf appeared out of the whirlwind.

TESC: ok so I haven't been working on the story well sue me! Just be glad that I updated. This is the farthest I have ever gotten in a story.

DOBF: …

TESC: wow your fun


	5. sorry

Sorry people for not updating I just haven't had any inspiration and now that im looking through what I wrote I hate it. Im going to go back and make changes. I want to change my writing style. Hopefully in doing that I get some ideas and since its spring break I got time to kill and when I go back to school it will be a week of testing which means sitting for hours doing nothing so I plan on working on it during then. Thank you to all the people that like this story even though I think its total crap.

The evil soup can


End file.
